Schooling
by ShinyPoochyena45
Summary: My BFF story that she wrote Note she dos'nt own hetalia and plz review


"I hope all the best for you darling!" My mother said as I got out of the car. I looked at her and smiled weakly, my arms shaking. She noticed me shaking and patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry my dear; It will be just fine." I look up at the school gates nervously, clutching my suitcase tightly. Today was my first day at Gakuen Academy. When it came to academys, Gakuen Academy was the best of the best. Students travel from all over the globe just to attend. Russia, America, Japan, you name it. There were students from every country imaginable. A voice then pulled me out of my daydream. "Saskia dear. Are you listening?" It was my mothers voice. "I said I've got to getting going, or I'll be late for work. Good luck dear!" Before I could even say bye, the engine started to roar and the car sped off. That left me standing outside the school gates, surrounded by countless numbers of other students. There was a particular trio of students which stood out from the rest. The one in the middle was talking to the other two, whom were both laughing. He spoke in a heavy german accent and had silver hair and blood red eyes, a yellow bird perched upon his head. "How bizarre..." I whispered to myself, giggling at the sight. His arms were slung round his friends shoulders, the bird chirping a little tune. To the Germans right - I think he's german anyway - stood a tanned man. He had sparkling emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair, which complimented his tanned complexion perfectly. I could tell straight away he was a Spaniard, because of how he spoke, and the way he rolled his R's was just adorable. As I turned to look at the third person I saw he was already looking at me, a smile plastered across his face. Our eyes fell in contact with each other and I quickly lifted up my suitcase to hide my blushing face. I heard him let out a little chuckle. I hide behind the suitcase for a while longer, before peering over the top of it to look at the trio. I sighed in relief. It looked like they had disappeared into the crowd. A bell started ringing and everyone began to rush inside the building. "Welp. Here I go.." I said quietly, before running through the gates and into the school building.

~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by the BTT~~~~~~~

The bell went for lunch and I hurried to the cafeteria, with the help of my new friends, Elizaveta and Kiku. I took my tray of food and sat down at a table with both of them. "Oh Saskia! You should definitely think of joining Kiku's Yaoi club!" Exclaimed Elizaveta excitedly. "I'm already an official member, see?" She pointed towards a badge on her blouse. It read, ''Kiku Honda's Yaoi Club." Kiku just shook his head and looked at me. "You don't have to join if you don't want to Saskia-chan." I stared at the badge for a moment, before smiling widely at Elizaveta. "Of course I'll join; I'm a huge Yaoi fan!" "Oh my gosh!" She screamed, embracing me in a tight hug. "You're the best!" I chuckle. "Thanks Elizaveta, although I don't think I'm that great!" We continued to talk amongst each other until a certain three pupils walked in. "Hey everybody! Ze awesome one has finally arrived! Bow down to your leader! Kesesesese~ " I recognise that voice. It was the same person I saw earlier; the one with the blood red eyes. "Please don't scare the chicas Gilbert! And hola amigos!" Chirped another voice. And that's his Spanish friend. If those two are here, then that must mean... "Bonjour belle~ Is zis seat taken?" "Huh?" I look up to be greeted by a pair of sapphire blue eyes that belong to the very person I was thinking of. My face instantly goes bright red. The frenchman just smiles and repeats himself, "I said, is zis seat taken?" He points to the seat next to me. I look over at Elizaveta for an answer and she smiles, mouthing the words 'Go for it'. "N-No it's not.. U-Um..." I stutter. He then pulls out the chair and sits down. "Francis Bonnefoy. But you can just call me Francis~" The Frenchman said, slipping an arm round my shoulder. "O-Okay, Francis." I say quietly, not noticing his arm round my shoulder. It wasn't until I felt myself being pulled towards him that I realised. "W-What are you doing?!" I squeaked. "Give me your hands..." He whispered in my ear. Hesitating, I moved my hands over to his. He placed a small slip of paper into my hands. I open it up slowly and read what's on it. It was his phone number and address. "Call me~" He whispered, smiling a devilish grin. A voice then shouted out from across the room. "Stop flirting with that frau, Francis! Toni's getting jealous~ Kesesesese~" "Am not, you idiot!" Cried the Spaniard. Francis looked at me with a crestfallen expression. "I'm so sorry mon chéri, but my friends are calling. Ring me later~" He kisses my hand and with that he disappears to his friends table. I turn to face Elizaveta, who's grinning widely. "Someone's got a crush~"


End file.
